


Blue Skies make me cry

by jkay18368



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkay18368/pseuds/jkay18368
Summary: 10k would rather die than be Murphy's puppet. Murphy would rather have 10k as a rag doll than not at all.





	Blue Skies make me cry

10k shook with each step he took. One step behind Murphy, he wanted to slit his own throat, bite off his tongue and bleed out. He wanted to die. He walked behind Murphy. He held an open umbrella over the man insuring the shadow stayed over his face just so. He wanted to throw himself out the third story window straight through the glass just to get away from the blue man. At night when he laid unmoving in the bunk Murphy told him to sleep in he would spend the whole night crying, weeping like a baby.

He hated himself. Just as much as he hated Murphy he hated himself.

A blue hand reached out and ghosted almost touching but not quite over his bottom. 10K squeezed his eyes shut and tried to scream but no sound besides a very faint whimper escaped him. 

"Stop fighting it kid embrace the new way of the world and I can give you so much more freedom." Murphy breathed in to his ear and ran his finger across his cheek. 

A tear fallowed the finger and left a solo trail down the young man's cheek as the only sign of his distress. 

10k heard Will sigh unable to understand why he was fighting to the point he had to be kept in a doll like state. The others all seemed so normal operating under their own wills making lives for themselves happy to drink Murphy's Kool aid as Doc would say but mostly free. 10K could not play along. This was what he imagined hell to be like.


End file.
